


Written in Letters of DNA

by writtendlessly



Category: Minecraft Youtubers, Team Crafted
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi, Sort of like Hybrid AU, Tags for stuff that isn't written yet whatever, minecraft au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2764940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtendlessly/pseuds/writtendlessly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Title from Minecraft End Poem]</p><p>An AU where the above characters are mob-hybrid-human-type-things in a Minecraft-inspired universe, consisting of the Overworld, the Nether and the End. Series of connected but not necessarily chronological stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Alright, I’m all packed up,” Vik says, throwing a bag over his shoulder and double-checking that his supply of arrows is sufficient. He doesn’t anticipate any enemies, but you never know. “I’m going to be on my way now.”

“Tell your family we said ‘hello’!” Rob calls from the kitchen, the smell of cake hitting Vik’s nose and making him want to stay instead of leaving. As if reading his thoughts, Rob continues, “I’ll have cake when you return! Go!”

Vik heads out the door and heads to the portal hub, an extra spring in his step as he thinks of seeing his sister again, and the promise of Rob’s cake when he returns.

 

 

Mitch is out way farther than he probably should be. It’s not _that_ territorial between the different groups, but he’s so far out it will take him hours to get back home, and his mother would be livid if she knew. But Mitch is an adult goddamnit, and he’s going to explore the other areas as much as he pleases. He figures the Withers won’t be too hostile to him, given that they share the common bond of being Nether creatures, but he’s always heard that skeletons are a suspicious bunch.

Their area is really cool though, full of towering netherbrick buildings and small patches of mushrooms surrounding them. Mitch picks up a few red mushrooms and pockets them, in case he gets hungry later. He didn’t bring much with him, just a small bag of food and building supplies, as well as his ornate gold dagger that he carries everywhere. He doesn’t use it often, nothing ever attacks him in the Nether, but the dagger was more for show. It also represented his family, so he always wore it with pride.

As he approached the Withers’ territory, he sees a group of a few of them, hardly noticeable in the darkness of the Nether with their black and gray clothes and facepaint. He thinks he can hear them greeting someone, presumably the person in the middle of the group, but it’s hard to tell from his distance—and the Withers always spoke different from most mobs anyway. Mitch hides behind fires and overgrown netherwart until he can see the person receiving the attention.

He is different from the others, that’s certain. His bag is made of a material Mitch has never seen before, and he lacks the facepaint the others have. His bow and arrows are light-colored too, resembling the pictures of Overworld skeletons Mitch has seen in books. Mitch watches in fascination as the different one finally breaks away from the group, and heads off on his own towards a nearby lava lake. Mitch follows after him as stealthily as he can, trying to not alert the man or the other Withers as they head back to their homes. His attempts are worthless though, because after a few minutes the man speaks up.

“You’re not very sneaky, you know,” He states, and his voice is even more different from the few Withers Mitch has talked to before.

“You’re different,” Mitch says immediately, unable to control his tongue. The man looks at him in amusement, and Mitch can already imagine the thoughts he’s having— _another stupid, savage Pigman_.

“I live in the Overworld,” the man explains, facing the lava pool and ignoring Mitch where he is still crouched behind a fire. “My name is Vik, what is yours?”

Mitch straightens up, all thoughts of stealth now lost to his curiosity. “I’m Mitch.”

There’s a pause, and then Mitch launches into a list of questions. “You’re from the Overworld? What’s it like there? Is there other Nether mobs? Do they make fun of you?”

Vik laughs, facing Mitch fully and taking in his traditional Pigman clothing—strips of fabric in varying sizes covering him from the waist down, with some thin strips across his chest. He has a gold necklace with matching gold bracelets and a gold dagger at his side. The only thing setting him apart are the quartz earrings in his ears, sparkling with every minute movement of his head.

“Curious aren’t you?” Vik responds, before answering his questions. “The Overworld is nice, much different from here. There’s other Nether mobs, but not many where I live. Nobody is _that_ mean to me, not often.”

Mitch nods emphatically, already bouncing a little in excitement. “Can you take me?”

Vik frowns finally, fidgeting with the fabric of his sweater. Mitch thinks the Overworld must be really, really cold, because how could he survive with his entire body covered like that? Vik hesitates, ignoring Mitch’s question to ask one of his own, “Are you a runaway?”

“No!” Mitch exclaims, shaking his head. “I’m just curious. I’m twenty years old and have never left the Nether, I want to explore.”

Vik smiles, the same feeling was what brought him to the Overworld when he was still just barely a teenager. He looks up at Mitch again and sees his worried expression, complete with minor pout, and finds he can’t resist. “I’m leaving in seven hours, do you think you can be ready then?”

Mitch looks a little confused, so Vik elaborates. “You’ll probably want to bring food, supplies, a bed… Warmer clothes too, if you have any. Bring whatever you don’t want to live without.”

Mitch grins in response, as bright as the lava lake they’re standing beside, and doesn’t even respond before running off in the general direction of his home.

“Meet me here!” Vik calls after him, but Pigmen have always run especially fast, so he’s nearly out of his sight by the time he thinks to say it. Vik shakes his head a little and heads back inside to his family.

 

 

 

It’s around six hours later when Vik remembers that there isn’t much time-telling in the Nether, and he’s become so accustomed to the clocks in every room of the Overworld that he didn’t even think about it. He lingers around the lake before he’s set to leave, hoping that the boy would show up.

However, despite his worries, he can see a figure zooming towards him at exactly the right time. When Mitch comes into view, Vik can see he’s carrying a bag that is far too small to contain enough to live more than a few days. His outfit is strange, as well, with bigger fabric strips wrapped around him in an attempt to cover his bare chest and shoulders. It should look ridiculous, but Mitch makes it look good, somehow.

The two head off to the main portal located in Wither territory, Mitch asking a million questions along the way and Vik patiently answering them all. When they arrive at the portal, Mitch stares in awe at its rippling purple surface. Vik smiles and says, “I’m still fascinated by portals, even though I use them every week.”

Mitch nods absentmindedly and reaches out to touch the light, but his hand goes right through. Vik steps onto the surface, just out of the reach of the portal’s powers, and pulls Mitch in towards him.

“Is it okay?” Mitch asks, feeling foolish and almost like a child, but still worried enough to ask.

“It’s fine, it doesn’t hurt at all,” Vik reassures, and with that, they step further into the portal.

 

When they emerge, the portal hub is rather empty, most people heading home as the sun starts setting. Mitch looks around him in wonder, wandering off in random directions before Vik can pull him back to his side again. The portal hub was made of materials from home, the sight familiar and comforting to Mitch, but there was intricate designs carved in the bricks and quartz. He’s heard rumors that the Overworld had more advanced technology to do these sort of things, but it’s another thing to see it with his own eyes.

Even the portal they came out of is decorated with fabrics and materials Mitch has never seen before, all the obsidian covered with colors resembling Vik’s Wither outfit. There’s a sign above the portal that reads, “Wither Skeletons”. There’s other portals in the same room too, decorated with different color schemes and all with their own sign. Mitch sees one with pink, tan and gold colors and wonders if that one leads to his own home.

Vik lets him stare for a few minutes, before noticing the time and starting to pull Mitch towards the exit. He tries to protest but Vik placates him, “There’s plenty more to see outside, come on.”

The second they get outside, however, Mitch cries out in pain and covers his face with his hands, moving to hide behind Vik.

“Are you okay?” Vik acts frantically, just remembering now about the various Nether diseases he read about in school. Some make it impossible to go to the Overworld—how could he have forgotten to ask?

“I—“ Mitch starts, then tries again. “The light— It hurts.”

Vik sighs in relief, understanding that the bright light of the setting sun was bothering Mitch, not a serious ailment. Vik rustles through his bag, before producing a scarf he had bought at the markets last week, and handing it to Mitch.

“Use this to cover your eyes,” He explains. “We don’t live far from the hub, so it won’t be long.”

Mitch makes an appreciative noise and wraps the scarf around his eyes twice before tying it behind his head. Vik leads Mitch back to the house just outside the main city, thankful that most people were inside and wouldn’t see him leading a blindfolded man around town. They already think Withers are weird, he doesn’t wish to add to that.

 

 

Mat had been spending his day working on machines in an empty lot when the sun started setting. Normally he would appreciate the dark, it reminded him of home, but with the end of the day came the rumbling of his stomach and just thinking of the cake Rob promised had him salivating. Mat packed up his things, and focused on an image of his front door. He closed his eyes and when he opened them, he had teleported just outside the house. Normally he would teleport straight inside, but after scaring Rob enough to drop dinner three times in a row, the other housemates asked—no, _demanded_ —that he walk in through the front door like a normal person. He figures they’re just jealous.

Mat smiles to himself at the thought of scaring one of his friends with teleportation again, when he enters the house and finds it pitch dark. Mat frowns a little in disappointment, this means he’ll have to wait longer for dinner than he expected, and then in confusion. Even if Rob was running late, at least _somebody_ else should be home.

Right as he thinks that, Mat hears voices coming from another room, and suddenly he’s on high alert, teleporting around the room against his will in anticipation of a robber. He teleports over into the next room, the kitchen, startling the people inside to the point of screaming. When their eyes can adjust and finally see Mat, and his glowing eyes, one of them relaxes.

“Jesus Christ, Mat, what did we say about teleporting directly inside?” Vik complains, hand over his chest in surprise.

“I teleported to the door,” Mat grumbles. “But the lights were off and I heard voices, I thought we were being robbed.”

“ _Rob_ -ed?” Vik asks, putting particular emphasis on ‘rob’ and grinning at Mat.

Mat doesn't even dignify him with a response before turning towards the other person in the kitchen, stepping back slightly in shock at what he sees. It’s not that Mat cares what Vik does in his free time… But it’s pretty surprising to find Vik sitting with an unknown young man in the dark, who was not only barely dressed but also _blindfolded_.

Mat turns back to Vik with a smirk, “Do you want me to give you some privacy?”

Vik blushes at that, and Mat is thankful he can see especially well in the dark just so that he could notice it. Vik shakes his head rapidly, explaining, “Mitch is from the Nether and has never seen the Overworld. The light kind of blinded him, so this is all I could think of.”

Mat assessed Mitch again, now that he’s not a threat or Vik’s date, and is drawn to the tan skin of his exposed collarbones and biceps, so different from Mat’s own pale skin. When Mat looks back at Vik, he can see him smirking at Mat in return. Mat frowns, thinking defensively _I can’t even see his face!_ and then immediately being glad he didn’t say that out loud, as he already incriminated himself enough.

Mat mumbles to himself, “He isn’t getting my portion of dinner,” and teleports up to his room, subtle purple sparkles left in his wake.


	2. Chapter 2

It takes three weeks of constant visits nearly every other day before Mat fully warms up to Mitch. At that point, Mitch is a seasoned pro at Nether-Overworld travel, always arriving at their house in more “normal” clothes (though still remaining shirtless most of the time) and sunglasses. He had wormed his way into the rest of the residents’ hearts after only a week, so by the time he awkwardly asks about moving in, Rob is basically halfway to throwing a welcoming party.

They quickly build an addition to the house, Mitch moving his limited possessions in immediately. After the first week of him living there full time, the novelty wears off, and house happiness is at an all-time high. Of course, Mitch’s Nether-related habits and tendencies still confused them daily, but they know without him, the house would feel incomplete.

That is why, on a sunny Tuesday afternoon, Rob nearly has a heart attack as Mitch hops over the protective fence and jumps feet first into their pit of lava—used for disposing of items, of course.

“Mitch!” Rob yells, “What the hell are you doing?!”

Rob expects to see pain across his face, maybe some screaming, and then the chilling cloud of smoke as he dies and respawns upstairs. What happens is that Mitch dunks his head in, lava wetting his hair as if it was only water, and grins up at Rob.

“This lake really sucks,” Mitch laughs. “It’s like a block deep! It’s a good thing I didn’t dive.”

“Mitch,” Rob begins warily. “That is not a lake. It’s for garbage.”

Mitch frowns down at the liquid he’s sitting in, like a child in a kiddy pool, in mild disgust.

Rob continues, “Lakes are made of water, dude. Lava pools are really dangerous up here.”

At this point, Preston comes out the backdoor to meet him, his typical loud steps and general noisiness alerting Rob and distracting him from the strange situation. Preston spots Mitch and smiles, then turns to Rob and grumbles at him, “How come _I_ never get to swim in the lava pool?”

Rob throws his hands up in frustration, “Why would you want to?!”

Preston ignores him and joins Mitch, filling the remaining block of space in the pool. They look so ridiculous, Mitch barely dressed as always in tan pants and no shirt and Preston in his typical head-to-toe yellow and orange outfit, sitting drenched in a liquid that _should_ kill them. Rob turns back towards the house with an exasperated noise, the sound of the two Nether mobs splashing (as best they can with such a thick liquid) each other and laughing following him as he heads inside.

 

The next day, Rob insists on taking Mitch to a lake, dragging Vik along with him. Mat isn’t invited, his hatred of water known very well to Rob and Vik, but teleports in not long after they arrive. Mitch grins when he sees him, already submerged in the water. He tries to splash him but Mat teleports out of the way before he can.

“Enderman don’t like water,” Vik explains as he floats around near Mitch.

“Like you guys don’t like lava?” Mitch asks, randomly dipping under the water and reappearing as he swims.

“Kind of,” Mat finally speaks up. “Won’t kill me, hurts a lot though.”

Mitch nods silently, and Rob rolls his eyes, knowing that if anyone else gave that explanation Mitch would still have a thousand more questions. Instead, Mitch tries doing complicated dives and strange dance moves in the water for the rest of the day, even when Rob and Vik leave to head down the shore and fish.

Mat sits on the beach, as close as he can get without tide reaching him, and makes sand castles as best he can with the dry sand. Eventually he gives up and uses a stick to trace designs and pictures into the surface of the beach. When Mitch finally comes out of the water, the sun is setting.

Mitch treads carefully around Mat’s form, looking down at the picture he drew.

“What’s that?” He asks, his warm skin drying the water on him quickly, even as the temperature lowers.

“The End,” Mat answers, and when Mitch doesn’t say anything, he adds, “Where Endermen come from.”

“Oh,” Mitch sits down next to Mat, almost completely dry by now. “Is it nice there?”

Mat makes a non-committal noise in response. “It’s cold, dark, boring. We work. Nobody really leaves.”

Mitch mm-hm’s like Mat shared some sort of great wisdom with him. At this point, they were both sort of used to the others’ quirks, and bonded over being basically foreigners to the Overworld mobs. Vikk and Preston were from the Nether too, but moved to the Overworld so young they barely counted to Mitch. Rob was half Enderman, but born in the Overworld anyway. Mat had been out of the End long enough that it probably shouldn’t matter anymore, but he still didn’t feel like he quite belonged.

“You should take me some time,” Mitch suggests, breaking Mat’s contemplative silence. Mat laughs in response and Mitch frowns. “What? I’ll take you to the Nether too!”

“The End sucks, man,” Mat responds. “It’s basically black and white, there’s no sun or moon or stars, everybody just works on building or farming or enderpearls and then they die.”

There’s a pause and Mat finishes, “Why do you think there’s no portal for the End at the hub? Nobody leaves, and if they do, they don’t go back.”

“But don’t you have people you want to visit?” Mitch asks innocently. Mat teleports back home, leaving Mitch in silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Quick summary of characters:  
> Mitch - Pigman, moved to Overworld recently  
> Mat - Enderman, moved to Overworld a few years ago  
> Rob - Enderman/Iron Golem mix, mostly Enderman appearance, always lived in Overworld  
> Vik - Wither Skeleton, moved to Overworld as a young teen  
> Preston - Blaze, lived in Overworld since child
> 
> [Yet to be introduced but will be coming]  
> Lachlan - Creeper, always lived in Overworld  
> Brandon - Slime, always lived in Overworld  
> Others~


End file.
